promnightfandomcom-20200214-history
Mary Lou Maloney
Mary Lou Maloney is the main villain in Hello Mary Lou: Prom Night 2 and Prom Night 3: The Last Kiss. She is the ghost of a vindictive girl who was killed in a freak accident on her prom night. Most importantly, she is serves as a titular villain only in the second film. Background history Mary Lou Maloney was a popular girl in her school and is actively defying authority and sleeping with boys and using them to her own desires. She thinks only for herself and her dream of being prom queen. On prom night at Hamilton High School, 1957, Mary Lou attends with a rich boy named Billy Nordham, who gives her a ring with her initials on it. When he goes to get punch, he catches her making out with another boy named Buddy Cooper. Mary Lou admits to using him and he storms off, before deciding to get payback by dropping a stink bomb, he acquired from the bathroom on her. When Mary Lou is elected prom queen, she walks onto the stage, while Billy drops the bomb from the catwalk. To his and everyone else horror, the bomb ignites in her dress, burning her alive. As Mary Lou dies, she glares at Billy, realizing he's the one who killed her. Events of the second film In 1987, Vicki "Victoria" Carpenter goes looking for a prom dress at the school, and finds a trunk containing Mary Lou's prom accessories, unwittingly unleashing Mary Lou's ghost. Vicki's best friend named Jess arrives, and when she's alone, Jess takes a jewel out of Mary Lou's crown, and is killed, murdered, and slaughtered by the vengeful spirit/ghost. Her death is deemed a suicide, due to her being pregnant. After Jess's death at the hands of Mary Lou, Vicki has constant nightmares about Mary Lou, and suffers hellish hallucinations. She goes to Buddy Cooper, who is now a local priest. Buddy realizes the presence of Mary Lou's vengeful spirit/ghost; when his bible burst into flames, Buddy goes to find Billy, who is now the principal of Hamilton High, and the father of Vicki's boyfriend named Craig. Buddy's warnings fall to deaf ears, as Billy refuses to believe the story. When Mary Lou makes Vicki hallucinate herself in Vicki's rival named Kelly Hennenlotter, Vicki angrily slaps Kelly. In detention, in another hellish nightmare, Vicki is dragged into a liquid chalkboard and emerges, possessed by Mary Lou's ghost. During the possession, Mary Lou visits and kills Buddy in cold by stabbing him with a miniature crucifix. She later kills Vicki's other friend named Monica in a locker room. Mary Lou also seduces Craig and knocks him out. She goes to Billy's house in order to taunt him and reveal her identity to him. Billy gets a gun after taking his son home, fearing Mary Lou will get revenge on him through his son and knocks him out. While Mary Lou is getting ready for prom, she tries to seduce Vicki's father and kills her mother. At the prom, Mary Lou enjoys the festivities, while Kelly, who wants to be queen, preforms oral sex on Joshua, who is running the votes. Mary Lou angrily electrocutes Joshua and rigs herself as prom queen. Craig arrives trying to stop Billy from shooting Vicki, but is too late. He reaches to the apparently dying Vicki who transforms into the charred demonic corpse of Mary Lou herself, which heals back to her living self (but still has some burn scars). In the chaos, Kelly is killed by a falling light and Craig is chased into the prop room. A portal to the underworld opens, and tries to suck Craig in, but Billy puts the crown in Mary Lou's head, apparently pleasing her spirit, thus releasing and freeing Vicki. With Mary Lou gone, Vicki and Craig get into Billy's car with Billy. Billy is suddenly wearing Mary Lou's ring before driving off with Craig and Vicki, implying that he is now possessed by her ghost. Events of the third film After the events of the previous film, Mary Lou was condemned to hell where she was forced to dance in a revealing outfit on a brimstone dance floor. At the opening of the film, she breaks free from her chains with a nail file. After escaping back to earth, Mary Lou encounters an unnamed male janitor who she recognizes as one of her old boyfriends, and kills him in revenge by exploding his peacemaker. It turns out after Mary Lou's rampage at the end of the second film, the Hamilton High School went around to rebuild the gym in order to get ready for a new prom. At the opening of the new gym, the new principal named Weatherball, accidentally cuts off his fingers, and Mary Lou tries to show her presence by blowing wind through the gym. At the school, a teenager named Alexander Gray is aspiring to be a medical student, but is behind on his grades. One night, Alexander leaves a date with his girlfriend named Sarah in order to collect his text book at the school. There he encounters Mary Lou who seduces him on the American flag. Alexander develops and unhealthy affair with Mary Lou who helps him with his grades, and football skills, much to the anger of Alexander's rival named Andrew Douglas. Alexander gets a hint of Mary Lou's true nature when Mary Lou kills his biology teacher for giving Alexander a bad grade and has Alexander bury his corpse. In addition to this, the affair puts a strain on his relationship with Sarah. However, Alexander's grades skyrocket and he makes honor role, much to the suspicion of his guidance counselor named Ms. Richards, who Mary Lou kills with battery acid. At this point, Alexander tries to draw the line by telling Mary Lou not to kill anymore. Despite this Mary Lou kills Andrew one the football field with a football turned spinning drill. Alexander decides to break it off with Mary Lou, much to her anger. Alexander tries to move on with his life by asking Sarah to prom only to find out that she's going with nerdy student named Leonard Welsh. Alexander also finds out that Mary Lou is stalking him and goes to his friend named Shane Taylor for help. However, Mary Lou kills Shane and has Alexander find his corpse. To make matters worse, Mary Lou has framed Alexander for killing Shane and the others. Alexander is arrested and on the night of the prom, Mary Lou goes to his cell after killing two police officers. Mary Lou then gives Alexander an ultimatum; join her or she will kill Sarah. Alexander refuses, however and escapes to the prom in order to rescue Sarah. At the school, Mary Lou kills Leonard and tries to kill Sarah who flees to the gym. Alexander arrives and publicly confronts Mary Lou, but agrees to go to hell with Mary Lou and be her eternal prom king. Mary Lou drags Alexander to hell but Sarah follows in order to rescue him. Sarah finds herself in hell which resembles a horrific version of Hamilton High, with it's own prom going on. Sarah encounters a zombie versions of Leonard, Shane and Andrew, but she fights them off with a makeshift flamethrower, but Mary Lou attacks her with a jukebox that fires buzz saw blades, which cuts one of the lines. At the "prom", Mary Lou is about to kill Alexander but is confronted with Sarah, who uses whats left of the flamethrower to make a makeshift dynamite, and threatens to detonate the prom. They manage to briefly incapacitate Mary Lou before escaping into a garage and sealing a car just as the zombies begin to overwhelm them. As the car starts, Mary Lou tries to stop them only to get run over. Alexander and Sarah apparently escape back to earth and they stop at a restaurant to use a payphone. There, Mary Lou appears and kills Sarah in cold blood by ripping out her heart and Alexander goes nuts admitting that Mary Lou has won. Category:Prom Night II: Hello Mary Lou Characters Category:Prom Night III: The Last Kiss Characters Category:Killers Category:Deceased Category:Females